This Girl Gets Around
by princessinct
Summary: Hermione goes to the Room of Requirement to unwind by indulging in a dancing fantasy. Draco sees her go in and follows. Hot & fluffy. Give it a go. You just might like it. Song fic of sorts.


**Read This First:** This fun and fluffy fic is inspired by a specific song: "Girl Gets Around" by Sammy Hagar. It was highlighted in a delightful film, "Footloose". If you'd like to listen to the song while reading this fic (which I highly recommend), I've provided a link for you of a youtube vid an HP fan created with this exact song. Makes me laugh that someone else thought that this song would work well for JK's characters.

.com/watch?v=2AxK9hEP3Vo

**Disclaimers:** The song is not mine. It's Sammy Hagar's. The HP characters & world are not mine. They're J.K. Rowling's. The youtube vid is not mine either. It's GwennyB's. Oh, and the movie "Footloose" isn't mine either. It's someone else's, but I'm too lazy to look it up.

The plot with the song _is_ all me. I hope you like it.

**Summary:** Hermione goes to the Room of Requirement to unwind by indulging in a dancing fantasy of being a sexy/bad girl dancer. Draco sees her go in and follows. Hot & fluffy. Give it a go. You just might like it.

**The Story:**

The stress was killing Hermione. If she didn't blow off some steam soon, she'd likely go insane.

She's had it. She's been so overwhelmed with the stress of returning to school after the long year preceeding the final battle. Not to mention that final, heartwrenching battle. Plus there are her Head Girl duties. And she also worried about Ron & Harry, who chose to not finish their final year at Hogwarts. Oh, and then she still hasn't figured out what she's going to do once she's graduated. Top of the class, of course.

s_igh_

She needs… something…

Hermione knows what she needs. And she knows where she needs to go to get it.

After making excuses, mumbling some things about libraries and homework, Hermione headed directly to the Room of Requirement. So intent on her destination, she paced back and forth three times and never realized that she wasn't alone in the corridor.

Draco Malfoy came around the corner just as Hermione made her final turn and entered through the magically appearing door. Draco was frustrated by this obvious delay in his personal schedule. He wanted some leisure time in the Room of Requirement.

But Draco figured he might as well find out what the Head Girl was up to. Seeker reflexes working overtime, he caught the door handle just before the door sealed shut.

Deciding that discretion was the order of the day, Draco let the door appear shut. That worked until he felt a wave of magic wash over him and looked down to see his clothing had changed.

"Hmm, I wonder what Hermione "required" that caused me to wear muggle clothes suitable for one of their nightclubs." Draco half-smirked.

Edgy guitar riffs startled Draco out of his musings. He no longer could wait. He slowly inched the door open.

And his jaw dropped.

There was Hermione.

Well, Draco deduced it must be Hermione since this woman was the only person in the room, but this wasn't the Hermione that Draco was used to seeing.

This delectable woman was wearing a snug and very brief outfit, which was practically painted on.

And her, uh, dancing, whoa. At least Draco presumed to label it dancing, though he likened her body movements to some primitive mating ritual. Her hips never seemed to stop gyrating.

Then words started pouring out along with the music and Draco forgot to think.

**Well, she'd like you to think she was born yesterday  
With her innocent looks and her little town ways  
When she smiles at me, she's got angels in her eyes  
**

**But I've seen how she moves and this girl really cooks  
She's taught me some tricks you can't learn in books  
And I'm starting to think there's a devil there inside**

_**Ah yeah!  
**_

"Oh yeah," Draco echoed. This is exactly what Draco needed.

Hermione's dancing escalated to professional levels of gymnastics and ballet. Her lean muscles bunched and flexed as she leaped, flipped, and spun in dizzyingly delightful choreography.

Then he realized that the lyrics fitted their relationship (if you could call what they had a relationship) perfectly.

**Well, I'm not just a boy who believes what he sees  
But she's got a kiss, brings me down to my knees  
Over and over, I never get my fill **

_**Oh no**_

**And she's tryin' to talk like she's pure as snow  
She blushes a lot, but she'll never say no  
When her motor is running, this girl don't sit still**

**THE GIRL GETS AROUND  
She knows what she likes  
I got what she needs **

_**(Whoo)**_

**And one of these nights  
Yeah, we'll both make our moves  
Yeah, we'll cover some ground  
The girl gets around, around, around, around, around, around  
Good God, THIS GIRL GETS AROUND **

And as the guitar and drumbeats overpowered Draco, a scream signaled the end of Draco's restraint. He joined Hermione on the dance floor. Grabbing her hips from behind and swiveling his with hers. Their bodies locked together with her arm wantonly draped over head._  
_

**THIS GIRL GETS AROUND  
Yeah, she knows what she likes  
(_Huh)_**

**I got what she needs  
Then one of these nights  
We'll both make our moves  
Yeah, we'll cover some ground  
(Whoo)**

**The girl gets around, around, around, around, around, a-round –round -round  
Good God, THIS GIRL GETS AROUND **

Rocking and swaying to the beat of the music Draco & Hermione ran their hands over each other's bodies. Draco twirled Hermione around and hitched her up so her legs encircled his waist.

**Yeah, she knows what she likes  
_And_ I got what she needs  
And one of these nights  
Yeah, we'll both make our moves  
Yeah, we'll cover some ground  
The girl gets around, around, around, around, around, around  
Good God, THIS GIRL GETS AROUND**

The music abruptly stopped.

Hearts still pounding, Hermione dove her hands into his hair, not caring that he was just an illusion provided by the Room.

Or so she thought.

Draco's lips met hers halfway, hard and hot. Overwhelming Hermione, as no kiss had ever done to her before. Shocked and gasping as Draco's mouth trailed down to ravage her neck, Hermione realized that that this was too intense to be a figment of the Room's imagination.

Not knowing how to extricate herself from this position, and if she were being completely honest with herself, not really wanting to be disentangled, Hermione decided to throw caution to the wind. And give Draco as good as she got.

And her kisses indeed brought him to his knees. Exactly one year later, with an engagement ring.


End file.
